


Warrior gods

by Servena



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “This is my slave! You cannot have him!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallnge 2016.

The man appears in front of him like he just climbed out of the earth itself. He is wearing armour and holding a sword that has blood drying on the blade.

There are a lot of thoughts tumbling through Athelstan’s head as he stumbles back – „God help me“ and „I’m a monk“ and „What am I doing here“ and „I am dead.“ The noise of the battle makes his ears ring. There are moving bodies all around him, screaming, fighting, dying.

The man takes a step toward him, raising his sword with a nasty grin on his face. Then he suddenly stops, sputters, blood comes pouring out of his mouth and dribbles down his chin. When he falls forward on his face, Lagertha appears behind him, bloody blade in hand.

He wants to thank her, but she is already moving again. “You should be more careful!” she shouts as she slams her shield into another man’s face and sends him sprawling.

“I’m a monk!” he shouts back and retreats from the fight until his back hits a massive tree. At least that way no one can attack him from behind, he thinks dimly. The blade Ragnar gave him feels useless in his hand.

But soon he realizes that he doesn’t need to worry anymore. Lagertha is a one-woman-army, protecting him by apparently being at all sides at once.

“This is my slave!” she screams as she pushes her sword through a man’s chest. “You cannot have him!” She blocks an attack with her shield and drives her blade through the neck in one fluid motion. “Get your own if you can!”

There’s blood on her face, her blond braids are flying as she swings around and cuts another man’s head off. Suddenly Athelstan has a very good idea how the warrior gods of the Vikings must look like in battle.

“Ragnar!” she shouts, and for a moment he is confused. She clearly has the situation under control, why would she call for help?

Then someone grabs his arm and pulls him away from the tree. He shouts and fumbles with his blade, but then he recognizes Ragnar’s blue eyes in the blood smeared face.

“Put that away”, Ragnar says dismissively and shoves him towards a horse. “You are no help here.”

“I’m sorry”, Athelstan says, and he is their slave, why is he apologizing?

Ragnar helps him into the saddle. „Ride for the hills. Try not to get killed. Good slaves are hard to find!” With that, he slaps the horse on the rear and it whinnies and starts running, as much ready to leave this place behind as himself.

When he reaches the edge of the woods, he turns his head just in time to see Ragnar and Lagertha fighting back to back in the centre of the fight before they disappear behind the trees.


End file.
